I don't want this Dance to end
by Amira Meraud
Summary: Lily and Scorpius have been long time friends, when Hogwarts has a mandatory ball they decided to go together. Will they be friends at the end or will something change? Lily/Scorpius One Shot


**~I don't want this Dance to End~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own any of my works on FictionPress._

Lily stretched, yawning as she woke up to the rising sun. Slowly rising she started her day as the morning light started to stream through her window. Quietly, not to wake her roommates; Lily finished getting ready, then sneaking out if the dorm. Entering the common room Lily noticed a big colorful announcement on the board.

_All seventh – fourth year student will attend a homecoming ball. The ball is girl's choice, meaning that the girls ask the guys instead of the guys asking the girls. This will be a Semi-Formal event and I expect you will dress accordingly. The ball will be held in three weeks time._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Lily stood there rereading the notice, while the couples danced on and off the announcement.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius Malfoy called as he exited his dormitories a huge smile on his face.  
Seeing the board he paused, the smile slipping from his face. He read it a few more times then turned to Lily and asked, "Who are you asking?"

"Actually I was hoping you would go with me," Lily answered giving her long time friend a pleading expression.

"Alright, only because you're my friend and it'll keep Rose's hands off me," Scorpius replied after pretending to weigh his options, making Lily's anger flair up.

"Your right my cousin Rose will come after you. I have no clue why though, it's not like you're much of a prize," Lily joked smirking at him.

"At least I'm not asking my best friend to the ball. You're practically saying I can't get a date," Scorpius joked back, the Slytherin in them making their joking playful and not cruel.

"I can get any guy in the school, I'm doing this as a favor for you," Lily shot back as they made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Scorpius," someone screeched as they entered the Great Hall. A wavy head of auburn hair came rushing towards them.

"No," Scorpius moaned, covering his face with his hand. Lily snickered, walking away to find her favorite cousin Hugo.

"Hey Scorp," Rose chimed bouncing the rest of her way over, a fake innocent smile on her lips. "Sooo, you should go to the homecoming ball with me," Rose said, fluttering her long eyelashes and swaying back in forth in a child like manner trying to seem sweet.

"I can't Rose, I'm already going with Lily," Scorpius replied a hint of triumph in his voice as he thought. _I hate being called Scorp. Annoying chick, doesn't know when to give up does she._

Rose glared at him stalking off to find her brother James, and ask him if he had any friends that she could ask. _Rose knew everyone had watched her get rejected, that made her even angrier at her cousin Lily. Lily Potter was loved by everyone; the only Weasley or Potter to be in Slytherin and they had no issues with it, Lily's best friend ends up being Scorpius Malfoy the son of a death eater and they love her more, Scorpius is even part of the family now. Lily can do no wrong in the eyes of her family. I'm the smartest witch in school, I was pretty, I was a Gryffindor, I had lot's friends! No we still love perfect little Lily Potter._

"I guess Rose didn't get you in her clutches," Albus commented as a fuming Rose stalked past him. He gave Scorpius a 'you are so dead' look as he finished walking over there.

"Thankfully," Scorpius smiled, glad that Rose had left without another word.

"I'm assuming you're going with my sister," Albus stated, looking at Lily and Hugo chatting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, who are you going with," Scorpius asked, also watching Lily and Hugo chat.

"Pamela Thomas," Albus announced smugly, turning back to Scorpius a smirk on his face.

"She's one of the twins right," Scorpius responded turning back to Albus, trying to figure out which of the five identical girls she was.

"No, the twins are Finnegan's. The Triplets are the Thomas's," Albus replied, understanding his confusion since Padma and Parvati are identical twins and the girls looked exactly like their mothers.

"Whatever, they all look the same anyways," Scorpius shrugged, watching Lily and Hugo head their way.

"What are you guys talking about," Lily asked walking over to Scorpius, standing next to him facing Albus.

"The Patil girl's children," Scorpius replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

"More so of who we are attending the ball with," Albus answered, not caring about Scorpius's arm seeing as it was a normal occurrence between the two friends.

"Ahh, I'm hoping to go with Priti Finnegan," Hugo told them since they had just been discussing the girls anyways.

"I'm going with her cousin Pamela," Albus said, before heading over to the Gryffindor table where Pamela, Pandara, and Premala were waving him over.

"Lily you need to go get some food before people think its storming," Scorpius teased her as he heard her stomach growl, very loudly at that. Waving good bye Hugo went back to his table, well Scorpius and Lily went to theirs.

After three weeks of waiting tonight was the homecoming ball. All the girls and guys went to get there outfits last week and now they were getting ready and heading to the Great Hall. Though if you went to the Room of Requirement you would find seven couples still getting ready for the ball, the room had created two separate dressing/powder rooms and a plush waiting room for the group.

The seven couples were; Priti Finnegan (Raven Claw) and Hugo Weasley (Ravenclaw), Rose Weasley (Gryffindor) and Charles Nott (Slytherin), Pandara Thomas (Gryffindor) and James Potter (Gryffindor), Premala Thomas (Gryffindor) and Fred Weasley Jr. (Gryffindor), Pamela Thomas (Gryffindor) and Albus Potter (Gryffindor), Lily Potter (Slytherin) and Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), and last Prachi Finnegan (Ravenclaw) and Alex Zambini (Slytherin).

Lily smiled at her reflection, she looked fantastic. Her deep emerald green spaghetti strap, knee high dress, pleated from just under her amble bosom down and her three inch silver stilettos looked very Slytherin and very sexy. Her hair fell in lush ringlets around her face the dark ruby red hair looked stunning with the emerald green of her dress.

"Lily, are you going to wear this," Rose asked coldly, interrupting Lily's observation's of herself. Glancing over she saw Rose held the necklace Scorpius had given her for her Birthday last year, the necklace she wore every day.

"Yes," Lily snapped snatching her necklace form Rose's hand, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I was going to ask if I could wear it," Rose snapped back stalking out of the room, before Lily could respond to Rose's child like antics. Lily just glared at her retreating back, before pivoting around to face the mirror once again.

Lily went back to observing herself, noting that the light amount of make-up she had on made her look even more beautiful. She only wore a little silver eye shadow that made her emerald eyes pop and ruby red lip-gloss that made her lips look fuller and softer. Now all she needed was to put her necklace on and she was all set.

Clasping the silver chain around her neck, she smiled as the emerald green serpent; in the shape of an 'S' matched her dress and the ruby used for its eye matched her hair. Giving herself one last glance, Lily headed out to the waiting room, turning off the lights as she went since all the other girls had left.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius managed to choke out as he saw Lily, he knew she would be the most stunning girl there and she was his. Lily blushed at Scorpius comment for some unknown reason. Her blush faded and a smile lit her face as she took Scorpius's arm as they headed down to the ball.

When Scorpius and Lily reached the Great Hall the ball was in full swing; Couples and groups were on the dance floor, tables had groups eating and having a good time. Looking around Lily saw the other six couples dancing as a group in the middle of the dance floor. Pointing them out to Scorpius, they headed over to the group.

A few more fast songs and a couple of drinks later a slow song stated up. Many groups left the floor or split off into pairs. Scorpius smiled down at Lily and offered her his hand as their group split into pairs. Lily looked shyly up at Scorpius as she took his hand and they started to slow dance.

Lily rested her head on Scorpius's shoulder a smile on her face. As they danced Lily realized that she felt most at home in his arms. Swaying to the music Lily thought back on all the times Scorpius was there for her and how much she needed him on a daily basis. She remembered all the times she got mad at girls hitting on Scorpius and how they always fought more when one of them was dating someone and she now knew it was because she was jealous. _I think I'm in Love with him_, she thought.

Scorpius rested his head lightly on Lily's and wrapped his arms around her as they slow danced. Looking around the room he saw giving him jealous glares, Scorpius felt the urge to tell them to back off, like he did every time a guy flirted or glanced at her for more the ten seconds. Scorpius could smell her spice pumpkin shampoo and smiled wider as memory's of him and Lily hanging out flooded into his mind. He felt eyes boring into his head, looking up he saw Rose shooting daggers at him as she danced with Nott. Tomorrow Scorpius was going to tell her straight up that he will never date her because he was in Love with Lily Potter. Wait where did that come from? Thinking about what he said he realized that he was; and had been for awhile in Love with Lily Potter.

"Scorpius, I think I'm in Love with you," he heard Lily whisper, he didn't know if she meant to say it, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from whispering it back to her.

"I think I Love you too Lily," Lily could hear him whisper softly, that's when it became the perfect moment and she never wanted this dance to end.

**~The End~**

**Authors Note: Thank you for this Challenge opaque-girl! Also, I don't remember or care if Dean, Seamus, Padma, or Parvati died or married someone else, because this is my story. On another note Thank you for reading this one shot and please Review!**


End file.
